


I Feel Much Better, Doc(Barry)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Cute, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Looney Tunes References, Nicknames, Short & Sweet, Some Humor, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you write a Barry (The flash) x nurse! Reader oneshot, where Barry constantly have an excuse to keep visiting his crush, Reader?(Reader doesn't have any powers.)Also Reader is S.T.A.R Labs nurse/doctorI'm not familiar with doctor stuff so bear with me





	I Feel Much Better, Doc(Barry)

I walked into work drinking my coffee I walked into the Med-bay. I saw Barry sitting on the stretcher 

"hey, Dr L/N" 

"I told you Barry call me Y/N I've worked here for 8 month's now. So what seems to be the problem?" 

"well doc I hit my head wall running and I have a terrible headache" 

"OK lay down and I'll run a test" 

He laid down I used my stethoscope hearing his heart. That was abnormally fast but for a someone like, Barry I presume it's fine. I looked at the test results his head perfectly fine. 

"OK, Barry seems that you're perfectly fine your free to go" 

"are you sure? Because I really want to make sure I mean I have to protect yo-Central City" 

"you're more than capable of doing now shoo doctor's order's" 

"well your the doc" 

He ran out I saw a plate with my favorite dessert. I smiled and ate it smiling to myself knowing how kind Barry as always treated me. The next day I sat on the chair in the Med-bay. Barry, walked in

"hey, doc. So my arm feels a little sore mind looking it over for me?"

"of course"

I looked at his arm I noticed his muscles tence

"relax, you big teddy bear"

He cleared his throat I put pressure on his arm and bend his arm. I did other exercises no pain detected

"well looks as if you are free to go again"

"uh thanks again"

"you're welcome and if anything else happens to you I'll be here"

"as always, doc"

He ran off I sighed its kinda cute Barry being so paranoid. Every day, Barry had a excuse. Week now and he's still done the same. Barry walked in once more

"what's up, doc?"

"all you need now is a carrot and wabbit ears"

He laughed there was a awkward silence

"so you need me look over any injuries, swore throats, aching pain you know the usual"

"OK you got me I'm ok I j-just I didn't have the gut to ask you out on a date. So I'll just say it I'm gonna say it. Y/N, will you go on a date with me" he said as Red as his suit

I blushed "well you are my favorite patient... Yes I'd love to"

He kissed me I looked at him shocked

"I'm I should have I'm so" I grabbed his collar and kissed him 

"I feel much better, doc" 

I laughed and kissed him again


End file.
